Equinox (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)
Summary Equinox is a character from the animated series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He was granted power as an infant by The Lords of Order and The Lords of Chaos, intended to preserve balance. However, he grew mad over the strain of his duties, & began seeking out his own vendettas, in pursuit of a twisted sense of "balance". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown, likely 3-A Name: Equinox Origin: Batman: The Brave and the Bold Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mediator of Order and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation (Manipulated events to occur, such as a Batarang failing, a ladder coming loose & falling backward and a tree branch landing in Batman's path), Deconstruction (Disintegrated Batarangs), Healing, possibly Radiation Manipulation (Healed Batman of damage from their fight and radiation from an out of control nuclear reactor), possibly resistance to Radiation, Teleportation (Was shown teleporting out of a nuclear power plant), Transmutation and Life Manipulation (Turned a Batarang into a bat), Power Bestowal (Statues he animated were able to fly), Absorption, Energy Manipulation (Absorbed and fired back an attack from Doctor Fate), Non-Corporeality (Deliberately had his physical form destroyed to "tap into the same boundless energies" that the Lords of Order and Chaos derive their powers from. Without his physical form, he travelled to the Courts of Order and Chaos and defeated and absorbed the Lords of Order and Chaos, gaining their powers), likely Immortality (Type 1) (Given he was chosen to mediate Order and Chaos by The Lords of Chaos, he may have been assigned to it very long ago, Equinox may have a superhuman life span) | Same as before, as well as Immortality (Types 2 and 6), as well as Large Size (Type 1 or 2; Was larger than most buildings.), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Power Absorption, Summoning (Summoned extinct creatures to attack Atlantis), Creation, Dimensional Travel, Can create tears in Space-Time, Chaos Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Able to fly in space and didn't show any inability to breath in space), Dimensional Travel, Possession and Technology Manipulation (When sent into an attack meant to destroy the universe, he was fragmented into 12 pieces, each embodying an aspect of his mind, all of which were scattered across time and space. Of the one shown, it endured atmospheric re-entry and took control of a machine, making robots and time portals) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Struck Batman hard enough to launch him across a room and crack a pillar with the impact) | Unknown, likely Universe level (While not shown if he was able to do so, after absorbing the power of the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos he planned to destroy the universe and recreate it.) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Able to react to Batman's attacks)| Far higher as Equinox Prime Lifting Strength: Unknown | ' Class 100' (Could casually toss around asteroids this large) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown, likely Universal Class Durability: At least Wall level (Survived falling off of a building. Should be superior to Batman) | Unknown, likely Universe level '(Survived an attack meant to destroy the universe, though was splintered apart and greatly weakened by the process.) 'Stamina: Unknown (Equinox was not shown to exhaust himself) Range: Standard melee range. At least a few meters with some powers. Universal with Teleportation. | Universal with powers (was affecting and altering probability and space-time across the entire universe passively.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Should be knowledgeable about many things of mystical nature, given he was raised to mediate the forces of Order and Chaos. However, he is rather insane and zealously seeks "balance", in ways such as murdering both a hero and a villain at once. A small fragment of himself was able to create and use time machines and robots nearly as strong as his human form.) Weaknesses: Zealously seeks "balance" in all things and may help his opponent in the interest of this. | Equinox Prime believes himself to be perfectly balanced, and has shown that believing himself to be unbalanced would likely destabilize and weaken him Feats: In his normal form, Equinox has survived falling off of a building, evaded Batman chasing him, and in combat, struck Batman hard enough to launch him and crack a pillar and demonstrated several supernatural abilities. Key: Base | Equinox-Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Probability Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Healers Category:Radiation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Technology Users Category:Balance Users